dragon_sagas_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Caliwone
Name: Caliwone Gender: Male Species: Saiyan Affiliations: Justice League, X-Men, Other World Fictional Biography The main antagonist in the Dragon Sagas story line. Raised on the Saiyan planet Vegeta, Caliwone is a pure blooded Saiyan Elite with the attributes to match. He is ruthless in his conquests and, as all Saiyans are, a terrific fighter. Even compared to his own kind, Caliwone is unmatched in his fighting and tactical genius with a power level said to be second only to King Vegeta at the time of planet Vegeta's destruction by Frieza. Caliwone leads a small team of Saiyans as he completes his missions of conquering worlds from the overlord of the Saiyan race; Frieza. His team members include Onino, Celinal, and Potrag. Caliwone's parents were both killed in combat and his only living relative is his older sister, Apale. After completing a difficult mission, King Vegeta sends him and his team on a treacherous mission against Frieza. Caliwone's team leaves the planet, Frieza destroys it and the impact of the explosion kills Caliwone's team and sends his pod hurtling through space with him in suspended animation until he crash lands on Earth six thousand years later. Justice League Arc: The Arc of Acceptance After arriving on Earth and awakening with power of a Super Saiyan, Caliwone terrorizes humanity for 3 long years believing he is still on the mission the King Vegeta has given him. Unable to contact his people and his pod too damaged to fly again, Caliwone begins to slowly exterminate all life on the planet. After an encounter with the Teen Titans, Caliwone suffers a severe defeat at the hands of Superman in an unprecedented battle and imprisoned aboard the Justice Leagues Watch Tower. During his imprisonment with the Justice League, Caliwone is befriended by Shayera Hol. Like Caliwone, Shayera comes from a war like planet and history and gives Caliwone a platform from which to come to terms with his new reality and an opportunity to change. Seeing Superman as a rival as much as a foe, Caliwone agrees to become an official member of the League under the eye of Superman in exchange for training facilities and the future opportunity to face Superman in battle again. Eventually, Caliwone learns the truth about the fate of planet Vegeta through revelations with J'onn's telepathy. Despite his disbelief, Caliwone continues to act with the League until a final battle with Doomsday leaves Caliwone feeling betrayed by the closest person to him in the League. X-Men Evolution Arc: The Arc of Change Caliwone finds a new home at the Xavier Institute after he leaves the League. Although he initially thinks that the decision to stay is entirely of his own volition, the truth is that Batman and Superman helped to guide his choice with a little assistance from Wally West. The Xavier Institute was built on the principle of control over oneself, abilities, and making a positive change in the world. To Caliwone, the X-Men were incredibly weak individuals compared to himself and so, found them to be of no threat but, over the course of his time with them, he found himself accepting all that has happened to him and learn how to create a new life for himself. Like with the Justice League, Caliwone found himself someone that he could become close to. In this case, his relationship with Kitty Pryde was far more of the romantic variety than his more sibling relationship with Shayera and on several occasions, stepped in to protect her and eventually by association, the entirety of the X-Men. Soon enough, he took on a role of teacher to the X-Men alongside Storm and Logan and became a champion to the students. Slade's master plan followed Caliwone to the Xavier Institute and used Caliwone's newfound compassion, murdered Kitty Pryde and several other students to obtain large samples of Caliwone's blood and energy; much of which was used to regenerate Apocalypse who begins to carry out his own plans. The shock and loss of Kitty Pryde sends Caliwone's mind and soul into the Soul Society, a place for wandering souls and is soon confronted by the guardians known as the Gotei 13 and transported to Other World where he meets Goku and Vegeta and begins to train under the Prince of Saiyans. After a long while of training, Caliwone finds out about the war on Earth with Apocalypse and rushes back to protect his new family, meeting Kurosaki Ichigo in the process before confronting both Apocalypse and the Dark Phoenix. After the battle and thanks to the powers of the Phoenix Force, Caliwone is able to reunite with a revived Kitty Pryde for a time before feeling as though his time at the Institute is over and it is time to learn who it is he must become. World Arc: The Arc of Discovery Caliwone returns to Japan where he met Kurosaki Ichigo in search of answers and a new way. In the process, he runs into Urameshi Yusuke who helps to lead Caliwone to Ichigo as well as to Ichigo's mentor, Urahara Kiske. Upon arriving at the Urahara shop, Caliwone, Yusuke, and Ichigo are urgently requested to assist in Other World. After succeeding, it is revealed to Caliwone that the whole thing was a test to see exactly how far Caliwone has come from the cold blooded Saiyan he was when he arrived on Earth. To Caliwone, the test and result was less upsetting than blinding truth as to how far he had indeed changed. After a while, Caliwone finds that his training in Living World has reached a plateau and returns to Other World to continue his training under Vegeta. Invasion Arc: The Arc of Sacrifice Coming soon Beyond Arc: The Arc of Time Coming soon Other World Arc: The Arc of Gods Coming soon